


Naming Conventions

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Treat, demon bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto/Sasuke treat for the prompt "someone catches a hybrid fledgling under the light of a full moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Conventions

“You could wear a dress.”

“No. That would be **more** embarrassing.”

Sasuke pushed his way through the brush and into the next clearing, convinced his teammate was coming up with the most ridiculous ideas on purpose.

“Hm, you’d probably punch the first guy that hit on you too.”

“Feminism is for everyone. Sakura would be proud.”

“Sakura would laugh at you.”

Sasuke grumbled. He couldn’t really argue with that since it was true. Gone was the genin who’d worshipped the ground he walked on. Sakura was now an extremely competent medic nin who found her former teammates’ pain hilarious.

“You could claim you have amnesia.”

“That is the stupidest idea yet. How do you even come up with this stuff, dobe?”

Naruto made a face. “Ero-sennin.”

Sasuke snorted. “Your godfather is weird.”

“Sakura has a theory that once you reach a certain power level you start forming abnormal behavior patterns to cope with the psychological stress.”

Sasuke paused, thoughtfully. “That would explain that orange jumpsuit you used to wear.”

“Hey!”

Sasuke snickered, darting forward into the forest again before Naruto could smack him. He could hear the blond lumbering after him when a dark shape darted at him from the right and he had to veer sharply to avoid it. His right hand found a kunai, his left preparing to make seals.

Naruto was beside him less than a second later, also armed. “Who?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Didn’t get a good look. Whatever it is, it’s fast.”

A slight rustle above them sent them both diving to the side as the dark shadow dove and swooped through the space Sasuke had just occupied. Naruto frowned. The shape of the thing was strange.

Sasuke came up from his roll just in time to have something slam into the backs of his shoulders. Sharp knife points dug into his back, piercing the toughened material of his uniform in a couple places. Surprised and off balance Sasuke stumbled forward into the clearing they’d left moments before.

The moonlight was finally enough to allow Naruto’s fox eyes to see what had attacked Sasuke. He started laughing.

Sasuke growled. “Dobe!”

Naruto kept laughing. The thing on Sasuke’s back moved, slapping at the sides of his head and trying to drag him backward and up. Sasuke flailed. Naruto finally came out of the forest. He grabbed the thing on Sasuke’s back, taking care to unhook the little knife points. The thing let out an indignant squawk. Sasuke turned to find...

A bird.

Naruto was holding a bird. Granted it was an unnaturally large bird. With feathers so dark they seemed to absorb the light. Eyes that glowed a menacing red. And long, wickedly curved and sharp talons.

“What. The fuck. Is that.”

“Aw, Sasuke, you swore!”

“Dobe!”

Naruto flapped an unconcerned hand at him. “I think they’re called Nyx. They’re supposed to be just a legend.”

“Like Jinchuriki are a legend?”

“Well, less ‘thing that everyone knows about but refuses to admit’ and more ‘actual fairytale’.”

“That.” Sasuke pointed angrily at the bird. “Does not look like a fairytale.”

“No, guess not.”

“And it didn’t feel like a fairytale either.”

“Aw, poor Sasu, want me to kiss it better?”

Sasuke grumbled. “Yes. Later, after someone’s cleaned up the blood though.”

Naruto shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“I am not letting you lick my blood. It’s gross. And unhygienic.”

“Wimp.” Naruto looked at the bird thoughtfully. “We should name it ‘Miso’.”

Sasuke stared for a moment at the blond and then sighed. Deeply. “Dobe, you can’t name it.”

“Why not? We have to call it something.”

“Because naming it makes it a pet and we are not keeping a demonic hell beast as a pet.”

“Aw, don’t be mean. He’ll think you don’t like him.”

“I DON’T.”

“It’s alright, Miso, Sasuke’s just grumpy.”

“Naruto!”

“Don’t listen to anything he says.”

“DOBE!”


End file.
